


Feeling froggy

by Nikumeat



Category: Keroro Gunsou | Sgt. Frog
Genre: F/M, Grinding, Multiple Orgasms, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Transformation, Vaginal Sex, this sure will be a ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikumeat/pseuds/Nikumeat
Summary: Giroro wants a tadpole with you, but you being human is abit of a problem. No worries both of you will figure out something and things sure do happen.
Relationships: Giroro/reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. Why not?

**Author's Note:**

> First off reader is female and pretty much replacing natsumi and is of age so it's not weird.  
> You and Giroro have been officially together for almost a year. Going through thick and thin. Even when Giroro’s busy with the platoon trying to ‘’take over the world’’ he always finds time to spend with you. Enjoying quiet time like watching movies and shows, to talk with you, naps and sex. Both of you enjoyed having sex and even tried not to make it a daily thing, but recently Giroro has been almost always in the mood. If he's in the mood then so were you, but if not you still liked pleasuring him to make him relax after a long day of training and yelling.

Recently Giroro seems to be more affectionate, like hugging you and squeezing your arm. That night while you were laying down he started to play with your stomach. He usually liked playing with it because of how soft it was. This time he seemed more thoughtful while pressing on it, almost examining it.

‘’Have I gotten fatter? Do you not like how I look?’’ you sighed giving him sad eyes

Getting snapped out of it ‘’Wha- no! No no no its not that atall…’’ Taking off his hand from your stomach and turning around. He still seemed deep in thought and abit gloomy. You sat up so you can talk to him.

‘’Come on what’s wrong Giroro? Talk to me bud.’’ You held his little hand that squeezed yours back.

‘’Are you feeling alright?’’ Giroro paused ‘’you might not feel it, but it is that time of the year.’’ You gave a surprised look to Giroro

Guess alien frogs aren’t too far off of real frogs in becoming more sexually active at this time of the year.

‘’Have you been wanting to have tadpoles with me?’’ Your question seemed so simple, but it almost made Giroro fall off the bed. He looked at you with a redder face than usual, but turned away with a small. ‘’Y-yes…’’

‘’Giroro Im flattered, but I don’t think our Biology matches like that.’’ Giroro looking even more embarrassed of not thinking about that sooner. How would his horny mind even come to that conclusion on its own?

‘’If I could do it I would love to have atleast one tadpole with you.’’

‘’Do you really mean it Y/N? Would you even want to have a family with an old grump like me?’’

‘’Why would I even say no? I love you silly’’ You kissed him on the lips

Breaking the kiss Giroro jumped in your arms and you lied back down to cuddle and kiss Giroro some more. As your eyes were getting heavier with Giroro slowly breathing on your chest an idea popped into your head.

‘’Wait Giroro’’ Giroro perked up from your voice ‘’’What is it Y/N?’’

‘’What if’’ Your eyes were doubtful, but still wanting to throw the question out there. ‘’What if we ask Kururu about us? Maybe he could help us out.’’

‘’This is could be the craziest and most risky thing you could do. What if you get hurt or worse? ’’ Giroro sounded really worried

So you thought more ‘’If I get turned into a keronian it wouldn’t be so bad would it? You would still love me wouldn’t you?’’ Giving him a small smile

‘’Of course I would still love you even if you were stuck being a keronian. I love you anyway shape or form you would come.’’ You gave him a kiss on the forehead. Giroro got off of your chest so both of you could make your way to Kururus lab


	2. Is this the help we need?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both of you went to Kururus lab You ask for his help

Before going into Kururus lab with assurance you held Giroros hand to tell him. ‘’Don’t worry I got this’’ Opening up the labs door you exclaimed ‘’Kururu!’’

‘’Huh? What do you want?’’ Kururu looked back at you with his usual unamused expression.

‘’I want to have a tadpole with Giroro’’ Giroro looked at you shocked with how direct you were with Kururu. ‘’Is it possible?’’

Kururu leaning to the side to rest his head on his hand looked at you shortly before answering ‘’Well certainly in this state it’s not possible for you to have a tadpole or any kids with a keronian for that matter. Ku ku’’

‘’Tell us something we couldn’t figure out ourselves’’ giving him abit of sass stopped him in the middle of his laugh.

‘’Why would you even like to have any kids with him? You know we are trying to invade this place and enslave your race. Have you forgotten?’’ Kururu answered coldly

‘’Why does that matter?’’ You yelled back ‘’Giroro is the most serious platoon member who cares the most about the invasion. If he didn’t want to get involved with an enemy he wouldn’t have shown me any love or care, but look at us. We have been together for so long that im here at your lab asking you to help us continue our relationship. Doesnt that mean anything?’’ You were shaking with words escaping your mouth that almost made you crying. With Giroro by your side he reached out to hold your hand and rub it with his thumb trying to calm you.

‘’Well I can see that your determined. Good on you. Have this.’’ He turns back to his desk throwing a small pouch to you. ‘’Its medicine that will help you’’

‘’Hey is it even safe? What is it going to do?’’ Giroro yells at him

‘’Dont it's pretty harmless. For as how it works I have surface tested it. Just take it, wait a few minutes for it to dissolve in your mouth and results are going to speak for themselves’’ 

The explanation Kururu gave was pretty short. You looked in the pouch to see a small swirl shaped tablet cushioned in cotton. Before Giroro could ask more questions you took his hand and both of you went out of Kururus lab. You were always off put by Kururu, but he actually gave you something with the promise of help. Both of you were hopeful, but Giroro gave one last glare at Kururu like ‘’If this goes wrong I will kill you’’

‘’Not even a thanks? Sheesh you love birds’’ Kururu went back to eating his curry

Out of Kururus lab and into the halls of the secret base. After walking for abit you felt like you needed to rest next to the nearest wall. That was one of the worst feelings getting stared down and judged by the biggest creep you know. At least you got what you were told to be help. Giroro sat by your side to give you comfort.

You looked into the pouch again to take the tablet out to look at it. Giroro grabbed your arm ‘’Are you going to take it now?’’ he still seemed worried

‘’Why not? Kururu said it has to dissolve in your mouth to be in effect. I can take it now and it should be done when we get back to the house.’’ You looked at the tablet closer inspecting the swirl and orange color. Typical for any Kururus inventions to have his symbol on it.

‘’Well if you are sure about this then take it now. Truth to be told Im pretty interested in what it's gonna do.’’

‘’That’s the spirit Giroro’’ you smiled and put the tablet in your mouth and tried not to not swallow it.

Both of you got up to start walking towards the exit somewhere. You usually forgot, but atleast Giroro was there to help you navigate. The outer coating of the tablet was sweet and tasted of orange. Like ''hey this isn’t so bad'' until it started to fizz which was unexpected. You almost wanted to spit it out as it felt like it was burning your tongue. You closed your eyes shut and put your hands in front of your mouth making sure not to spit it out. It was foaming so much.

Giroro stopped by you. ‘’Are you ok?’’ looking at him you saw how worried he looked. Shaking your head to say your fine you wanted to continue walking. Giroro stopped you from going forward. He could sense you weren’t ok. That’s when it happened the tablet had fizzed out completely where you didn’t have anything in your mouth. Slight panic set in, but you didn’t feel anything happen when.  
*poof*


	3. New a frog?

Big puff of smoke surrounded you where you still heard Giroro call your name. You feel to your hands and knees. Feeling big changes happening to you that atleast weren’t painful. The smoke was slowly disappearing to where you could see Giroro swearing up a storm.

‘’Is this a sick prank? Kururu are you sick in the head?’’ you heard him yelling

The smoke had disappeared where you were able to fully see Giroro again looking really agitated. As Giroro shot a glance towards your direction. He had a very puzzled look on his face like he didn’t know what to say.

‘’Keroro?’’

You looked down at yourself and sure enough you were green too, but a darker green then Keroro. You fell back on your soft butt. Feeling your face, you felt how soft it had gotten and next to it the little ear flaps your hat had. They were in the shape of hearts with a cute brown to pink gradient at the tips. Looking down at yourself you saw your white stomach with a cute pink heart.

Your hands were shaking ‘’Am I? Am I a Keronian?’’

‘’Omg Y/N!’’ Giroro fell to his knees to hug you as you felt how worried he was. ‘’That damn bastard Kururu when I get my hands on him-’’ You cupped his face in your little hands.

‘’Hey calm down Giroro I’m fine. This was a little startling, but I’m fine.’’ He looked in your eyes and you could feel his face getting hot. He sure looked a lot different being this close. He looked so much handsomer, it’s not like he wasn’t handsome before and he must have felt the same. He stood back up on his feet.

‘’Come on we have to go back before anyone sees us.’’ Giving you his hand to get you back on your feet.

‘’THERE YOU ARE! GIRORO!’’ You could hear a familiar voice call out. It was Keroro coming down the hall waving his hand to both of you.

‘’There you are Giroro we have a meeting and no one wanted to start without you.’’ Keroro looked pretty ticked off. Seems like Giroro isn’t the only one who can get angry. He noticed you hiding behind Giroro.

‘’Oh is one of your friends here to visit Pekopon? Didn’t think you had any lady friends with that mug kero kero.’’ He didn’t seem like he was bothered by your presence so that was a relief.

‘’Yes, she's an old friend that I only got to know for a year in military school.’’ Without a second thought Giroro came up with a seemingly great cover up story.

‘’Oh really?’’ Keroro squinted at you ‘’Whats your name miss?’’ You didn’t have much time to think on that one, but quickly muttered.

‘’Ribaba S-sir!’’

‘’I don’t think I remember you from military school.’’

Giroro crossing his arms ‘’Well maybe if you didn’t sleep through every class you might have noticed her at least once.’’

‘’The classes were boring and you know it.’’ He huffed ‘’Back to the point! We have a meeting and I came here for you. Your friend can come with us it’s just a quick briefing.’’ Keroro turned around and started to walk away.

Both of you had no choice now, but to follow. ‘’It will be alright it’s just a quick meeting.’’


	4. escape the meeting

Getting to the meeting room you were greeted by Tamama and Kururu in their seats not doing much. Moi was standing by the white board with the plan messily scribbled on it, you couldn’t read any of it. 

Keroro spoke up ‘’Finally found the trouble maker and we have company’’

Everyone looked towards you with judging eyes. Making you feel even more nervous as you were put on the spot.

‘’Who's this?’’ You could hear tamama asking, you could feel him seeing you as competition right as you walked in. No way that you would want to get in his way. It wasn’t audible, but you could see Kururu was trying not to bust his gut laughing at you. He probably designed it that way on propose knowing how impatient you and Giroro might be.

Giroro stomped his foot to bring attention to himself ‘’Their name is Ribaba and they are visiting!’’ You can always count on Giroro to have your back. Turning your eyes back to everyone else in the room you were still stared at.

‘’Im really sorry I should have picked a better day to visit.’’ You bowed your head down ‘’I thought it would be fine to come only for a quick visit. I never intended to interrupt anything.’’

‘’No, no it’s fine. I wouldn’t have invited you to sit at our meeting if you were troubling us.’’ Keroro rubbed the back of his neck. ‘’Please do take a seat.’’ He gestured to the seats

‘’Also quick introduction if Giroro never told you about his platoon mates. This is private second class Tamama!’’ Keroro pointed to Tamama who was sitting down eating banana chips.

‘’Hi! Hi!’’ He said cheerfully as he went back to crunching.

‘’This is Sergeant major Kururu don’t mind him too much.’’ He gave an awkward laugh

With another spoonful of curry Kururu just nodded his head to acknowledge Keroro introducing of him to you.

‘’But who’s seat is this then?’’ You ask while knowing the answer to that.

‘’that’s uhhhh...’’ Keroro thinking abit to himself ‘’honestly I can’t remember’’

With a single drop of something hitting your head you quickly looked up to see the ceiling fan spinning and looked down. ‘’Im sorry Dororo.’’ You quietly whisper not to make anyone over hear you.

Keroro started the meeting and you couldn’t be bothered to listen to anything he was saying. Only thing you wanted to do was go back home with Giroro and do what you guys had come for in the first place. You rested your head on your arms and looked at Giroro. He was giving you a look that said ‘’sit tight it he will be done soon.’’  
Sighing you looked the other way and to be met by Tamama’s eyes piercing right through your soul. Then looking at Kururu who was clutching his spoon without any curry left on his plate. Moi Had left the room for some reason might have went out to get something for her beloved uncle.

You closed your eyes for abit and rolled your head on your folder arms to be facing Keroro. You opened them again to see Keroro hardly making any sentences anymore seeming kind of out of it.

‘’Keroro? Are you alright?’’ was the least you could say

He gulped and blinked a few times ‘’Im uhhh feeling abit hot. Where is Moi chan? Could she get me some water?’’

It was like the air was choking him and making him drowsy. You looked around to maybe spot Moi, but she was still out of the room. Kururu wasn’t in the room either must have went out to get another plate of curry. Looking back at Keroro he had hopped down his little chair and came up closer to you. Grabbing your hands to hold them with both of his hands.

‘’Ribaba’’ with a small dramatic pause closing his eyes as he gulped ‘’Please mate with me’’ He opened his eyes to reveille the black part of his eyes had developed a pink tint with a silhouette of a heart in them. His whole face was all red from the blush that had taken over.

You were at a loss for words. What is even going on right now?

‘’Shiiii get away from my sergeant.’’ Tamama stomped on the table looking very upset. 

You were panicking ‘’No! You got it all wrong!’’ As you were trying to get Keroro to let go of you as he was getting even closer.

‘’You females are all sluts’’ Tamama jumped up to do a dramatic kick towards you

As you braced for impact you got swept up and held in someone’s arms. You looked again. Giroro had picked you up and Keroro got kicked right in the face. The impact knocked Keroro out cold.

‘’This meeting is over, for now’’ Giroro ran for the door with you in his arms saving you from the whole situation.

‘’You will pay for this you BITCH!’’ was all you heard from the meeting room as you were rushed out.

You held onto Giroro as he was running through the base. Nuzzling your face in his chest and closing your eyes you waited to get out of this dumb base.  
You felt familiar softness of your bed beneath you as Giroro put you back down. After that Giroro jumped off the bed

‘’I knew I shouldn’t have trusted that damn idiot. This has to be one of his perverted plans. I bet he wanted to record it and black mail you and Keroro.’’ He was ready to leave the room before you hopped down

‘’Slow down Giroro don’t go breaking his bones now. We don’t know if that was his doing in the first place.’’ You held his hand.

’’Hard time believing it wasn’t him‘’ He held your other hand ‘’But maybe I shouldn’t have pushed you like this. To go seek help from such an unpredictable asshole’’ he tensed up ‘’He turned you into a keronian and something bad could have happened with Keroro and -‘’ You kissed him

‘’I was the one who suggested it and I knew that something bad could happen. Im glad I have such a strong and brave guy who could help me through any bad situations when I need it.’’ You hugged him ‘’I wanted to do this for you because I love you Giroro. Im glad I fell in love with you.’’ A tear rolled down your face ‘’It doesn’t matter to me if Im a keronian I know you will still love me. Isnt that beautiful?’’

Hugging you back ‘’I love you more than anything Y/N or should I say Ribaba?’’ he chuckled which also made you laugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be very NSFW.  
> Like god finally \^o^/


	5. (NSFW) Lets have some fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time for the sex.

Both of you pressed your foreheads together and looked in each other’s eyes.

‘’Kururu didn’t say if this is going to last forever or for a few hours.’’  
You leaned in ‘’you wanna have some fun?’’ you whispered in his ear.

He felt like he would melted in your arms, but still stayed composed and followed your lead. You kissed him again with so much passion behind it, the tongue was teasingly playing at his lips. Giving permission you slipped in his mouth to lick at his sharp teeth. He let his arms go down your back to stroke your butt which was small, but plush in your new form. His tongue was exploring your mouth too being extra sloppy.

Retracting back to catch your breath ‘’Let's hop to the bed’’ 

Leading him back to the bed both of you got on it. As Giroro sat down you started to work your magic on him. You had done it quite a few times with him at this point your hands knew what to do. One of your hands sliding down to his groin area to rub it. The slit had opened up a little as he had gotten excited. Let you push two fingers in to play around massaging his penis. It was so beautiful and pink, glistening with natural lubricant. Giving it a few good strokes you stopped and got up closer to Giroro.

‘’Hope you don’t mind me being on top?’’ You said to him as you were straddling his lap ‘’I won’t crush you this time’’

‘’In this form? I don’t mind one bit’’ He said sweetly

Your bodies were almost touching. You still had to see to get in proper position. Giroro wanted to help, but enjoyed watching how nervous you were trying to top for the first time. You lowered yourself a little to feel the tip poking at you. It was driving Giroro crazy, still letting you take the lead. As you started to take his length the new sensation was shooting spark throughout your whole body. Your new frog body had never experienced such pleasures like Giroros cock. You were still taking it slow as you didn’t want to scream or cry from the immense pleasure.

Slowly you were finally sitting in his lap as you had taken his length. You looked at Giroro. His face had grown redder and had developed a little bit of drool in the corner of his mouth.

‘’Are you ok?’’ Checking up on him

‘’Im ok and you?’’

‘’Yeah, this new body is getting used to this.’’ 

After abit you started to move that gave a jolt to you and Giroro. He had to give you abit of support by holding your waist, but enough freedom so you could still move on your own. You started to move slowly with your body still sending off small sparks. It soon stopped being so sensitive and let you go abit faster. Giroro loved watching you move up and down on him. It was so cute for him to watching your earflaps move with you the faster you went. Starting to slowly thrust into you as he was really enjoy it too.

It was more tiring being the top then you thought, but you felt yourself getting closer. You held him close as you came moving your hips to grind against him.

‘’You really went all in huh?’’ Giroro was rubbing your back as you had to catch your breath to answer him

‘’ahh yeah it was great.’’

‘’Not bad for your first time on top.’’

‘’It’s my first time being a frog like you, I wanted to try something we usually cant do in my human form. For the sake of your safety.’’ You softly laughed

‘’Heh that sure is true. You’re always so considerate of me, trying not hurt me in anyway, thank you Ribaba.’’

‘’Oh are you still hard? I’m sorry I couldn’t make you cum too. I was more thinking about myself.’’ You felt bad

‘’Don’t worry this was only your first time we can go again if you want to.’’  
‘’Of course we can go again, you can take charge again’’

You got up to switch places with Giroro. Laying down on your back with legs spread just for him. Still he going slowly even if there was no need for it now. He just wanted to take it in and look at how wonderful you looked. Your half lidded eyes, flushed face with your chest and stomach lightly moving as you were breathing. Getting closer he started to finger your pussy feeling how wet it was for him. Kissing you and giving you a small love bite on your lower lip it made you wriggle against his touch even more.

‘’Please just fuck me already’’ You we getting impatient

‘’That’s what I like to hear, I was just taking in the sights you were offering. Il get to it since you want it so bad.’’

He moved his hand and licked up the fluids making you blush. He got more comfortable between your legs. Spreading them more and lifting you up to meet his hard dick you felt it pulsate. Rubbing between your lips before sliding it in. 

So smooooth~

He wasted no time to get going he was so pent up. He was holding back before when you were on top, but he needed this badly. Each thrust was hitting a different spot making it hard to contain yourself. You were squeaking and moaning his name.

‘’ah~ Giro- unf ah Giroro!’’ was all you could manage as he was ruining you

Giroro leaned in to you, lifting your legs up further. ‘’Ribaba..’’ He huffed ‘’Kiss me’’

Locking lips together he rocked against you, thrusting deep inside you. You were moaning against his lips as he sunk his tongue into your mouth and trailed kisses down to your collar. With a sharp bite to your shoulder he made you scream as he put his arms around you locking into a mating press. Both of you came together as you got overwhelmed, everything felt ten times as intense. You were able to feel him throbbing as his cum was spilling inside you. He licked the bite he left on you as he spoke.

‘’Sorry for biting you, you felt too good to be real.’’

‘’Sure felt like it too until that brought me back to reality’’ hugging him

As Giroro relaxed his grip on your sides, he got off of you like a plug some of his hot semen oozed out. He was giving you small kisses on your cheek as he put his arm over you to hold your other hand. Turning your head to face him you exchanged a small kiss.

‘’I love you Giroro’’

You got your leg under the blanket to try kick it up over yourself. Giroro noticing helped you with dragging the blanket over both of you. Both of you were taking in the moment slowly breathing and wet with sweat and other things. While holding each other you began to spoon. This time you were the little spoon which you didn’t mind atall. Untill you felt something else press up against you.

‘’Does someone want more?’’ You were met with silence. You could guess Giroro was embarrassed that he was still so horny and begging for more.

‘’Just go slow.’’ You whispered

Taking the invitation Giroro slid down your back to have his erection between your thighs. With his arms around you and your request grinded slowly against your wet lips. You were pretty tired at this point, but this was still making you whine. You moved down your hand to touch the tip as he was slowly thrusting between your thighs. Trying to push it back to help penetrate you. He finally got it in, but still went at the same slow pace. Both of you weren’t making any loud noises just deep breaths and few grunts from Giroro as he continued. He was lovingly slow fucking you. You were aching from how badly you wanted to cum again. Your hand was rubbing at your clit waiting for his release. Last thing you could feel was his grip on you slightly tightening as he came again. Your legs shook as you came with him.

You couldn’t say anything. Your eyes heavy as both of you feel asleep as Giroro was still holding on to you. Everything blurred into a dream as you drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had written this out like a month ago and im sorry i had not posted this chapter for so long after teasing it. I really tried with this im not good at writing sex scenes as you have seen in the previous fanfics i have written. Please give me some feedback.  
> Also theres gonna be more after this. Like whaaaaat the fuck ya thought this is was going to be the last chapter for this fanfic nope theres gonna be more this time


	6. Back to the lab again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up both of you go straight to the lab to get some answers out of Kururu

As the morning rays started to creep in it was getting harder to sleep. Bringing a hand to your face to rub your eyes slowly opening them. Looking at your hand you realized it was normal again. You felt around and sure enough you could feel your soft hair and your other soft bits. You felt sore even as you turned human again. You looked over to Giroro who was still sleeping. You whispered for him to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes.

‘’Y/N… your human again. Was this a dream?’’ he quietly asked

‘’Pretty sure it wasnt a dream. We need to go see Kururu.’’

‘’Right, but you should get dressed first’’ Giroro looking off to your shirt and pants that were resting on your chair.

‘’Oh right, keronians dont need clothes.’’ You got up to go put on your clothes. ‘’Being a Keronian for that half day I didn’t need a shirt or pants. It felt nice, but strange at the same time. This whole experience felt like it.’’ You were thinking out loud

You had a lot on your mind, but it didn’t matter. Both of you were going to go pester Kururu about everything.

‘’Come on, Im ready to go find that bastard’’ you opened the door

Giroro who was patently looking away while you were getting dressed perked up and jumped out of the bed.

Finding Kururu was easy enough. Unless theres a meeting or anything else interesting happening he would always be in his lab.

‘’Oh I knew you would come to me for something again’’ Kururu spun in his chair

‘’We aren’t here to entertain you Kururu! We have questions and we better get answers’’ Giroro was ready to blow, he wasn’t playing around

‘’Oh alright go ahead then’’

‘’Turning me into a keronian was one of your tricks wasn’t it? I saw you snickering to yourself when I came in the room. Your goal wasn’t to help us atall now was it?’’ You were pretty ticked off by yesterday’s events

‘’Don’t assume I didn’t help you. I did say I never tested it on Pekoponians, but I assure you it’s working.’’ He hopped down his chair to walk to his work table

‘’What do you mean by that?’’ You were abit afraid of what he might do next.

‘’Well you see…’’ He grabbed something big covered with a dark cloth from the table and walked closer to you ‘’You are now carrying this.’’ He held it up and reviled a big glass jar. Inside it was a Round ball with a black center and translucent outer layer.

‘’W-what is that?’’ Giroro asked

‘’God of course you wouldn’t recognize it’’ He scoffs

‘’Is that a Keronian egg?’’ You squatted down to get a better look at it

‘’She gets it. That is the result of the little recipe I cooked up and its stirring inside of you right now’’ He looked straight at you with that menacing face which made you shiver 

‘’Its going to be alright. Being turned into a Keronian was only a side effect, it was only supposed to give you the genitals of a female Keronian. Guess more test should have been performed, but where else would I have gotten a willing Pekoponian to truly test it on Kuuu ku ku’’ Honestly made you embarrassed that he would think you were so desperate for something like this

‘’Sure cool egg and all, but why are you showing it to us?’’ Giroro interrupted

‘’Don’t you get it? Both of you came in here demanding a kid from me so im giving it to you. You guys are just doing the extra work before its complete’’

‘’Complete? Is that thing inside of me right now?’’ It made you so worried as you felt your stomach not feeling a difference 

‘’Not yet, it takes time to get it to this size. Judging from your guys usual nightly activities im pretty sure it’s the size of a penny right now ’’

‘’Then how long will it take to be complete.’’ Giroro was wondering  
‘’Again I haven’t tested with pekoponians, but my best suggestion is to drink lots of water and be prepared for what comes next’’

As you were going to ask kururu continues ‘’Oh im not going to ruin the next part, I know it will be lots of fun for you in the end. Im sure of it.’’

‘’OK that’s enough of that. Now I gotta ask what in the hell was up with Keroro?’’ Giroro wanted to just shut him up

‘’Ohh ho you mean when he fell in love with Ribaba ku ku’’ He couldn’t help but to laugh again ‘’Even if I left the room, the chaos I came back to was priceless and everyone else’s accounts of what happened spoke to me of what really happened’’

‘’Even if I wasn’t there you were engulfed in puff of smoke when the medicine was taking effect on you right?’’

‘’Ri-right’’ You slowly answered

‘’It was no ordinary smoke, it was the female keronian hormones released all at once in a thick smog. Im guessing when Keroro was out looking for you he felt the hormone explosion and came running. While trying to keep his composure seeing Giroro was with you. He couldn’t keep it to himself and broke down in the meeting room…. Right when I left too god’’

‘’IF that’s really your explanation why wasn’t I effected by the smoke. I had no strong urges to mate with her on the spot.’’ Giroro wasn’t really buying it

‘’Well im guessing because you had marked Y/N as yours already. You didn’t get the overly strong urge to mate her on the spot. I am no expert on love so that’s the best I can tell you.’’

‘’But poor Keroro he must not know what happened with him and he got kicked by Tamama because of me.’’ You were feeling guilty

‘’Now, now dear you don’t have to feel too bad I explained everything to Keroro already and he will be delivering you an apology later.’’

It made you want to crawl up in a ball and die that Kururu had told Keroro the reason of why he had woken up on the floor with a headache. You didn’t mean for any of that to happen in the first place.

‘’Come on why did you have to tell everything to Keroro?’’ Giroro was getting ticked off again

‘’No I didn’t tell him the real reason so I didn’t mention your plans. I just told him that his small brain had fallen for a trick. Turning you into a Keronian for a new plan to take over pekopon under his nose only to backfire on him and that’s it.’’

Well that didn’t make you feel any better Just made you wanna crawl back home and cry.

‘’Thank you Kururu! You have been a great help and a burden on us il go back to relax now.’’ You wanted to be at least somewhat nice to him for the help as you slowly started to shuffle out of the lab.

‘’Y/N wait’’ Giroro was abit worried with how you were acting and was about to go

‘’Im not done with you here yet curry bastard.’’

‘’Oh what more would you like now cherry-kun?’’

‘’Just whos egg is that anyways?’’ He pointed to the jar Kururu had put back down on the table

Looking awful as ever ‘’It was … the first and only experiment.’’ … ‘’No you may not know who the test subject was ‘’

‘’Ok im not going to bother with you’’ And just backed off to go look where you had went off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF you didnt get what Kururu meant with the test subject. He tested it on himself  
> Me and my friend had been talking about it before and I would personally love to write a mini fanfic about his experience of popping out an egg. You probably shouldnt play god, but Kururu didnt get that memo.


	7. The sulking halls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your talk with Kururu you meet Keroro again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to write a short chapter real quick as i have been thinking about this for over a month. Im still invested in my own story and i hope people who read my previous chapters are still interested in whats to come too.

You were shuffling around the secret base sulking to yourself and trying to not cry. Thinking about everything Kururu said made your head spin.

‘’Do I really have a Keronian egg growing in me? This is so strange. Hope this wont have any awful effects on me, but what if I and the egg don’t make it.’’ Oh it made you worry

‘’Y/N?’’

Turning around you saw Keroro who was few steps behind you. Guess you walked past him and didnt even notice untill he spoke up. You stopped as he seemed like he wanted to talk to you about something. Keroro was having a hard time looking right at you as he was fiddling with his hands.

‘’Im sorry about yesterday Y/N I did not recognize that Ribaba was you. Kururu should have told me about the plan of turning you into a Keronian beforehand. I somehow lost my cool in the meeting room and I don’t remember anything. Atleast Kururu clued me in after all that’’

You didn’t know what to say. He really bought Kururus excuse, but…. But.

“Im sorry too Keroro’’

‘’Kero? Why are you apologizing to me?’’

Getting down to your knees ‘’This whole mess is because of me and you got hurt in the result of that’’ You hugged him ''Im sorry Keroro, Im really, really sorry about everything'' you started to sob 

‘’There, there Y/N please don’t cry’’ He softly patted your back

In the hall's could be hear footsteps getting closer as Giroro finally found you.

‘’What did you do?’’

‘’I promise I didn’t do anything. I said sorry to her first, but then she apologized too and started to cry after hugging me.’’

Giroro sighing ‘’Come Y/N lets go home and let go of Keroro’’ 

You quietly let go of Keroro who had become abit clammy from where you had cried on him. Both of you walked off together while you hunched over to hold Giroro’s hand. You wanted nothing more than to have some sort of loving physical contact after crying like that.  
Keroro was left in the hall still confused, but atleast he delivered his apology. He sure didnt expect an apology back, but oh well.


End file.
